A gas-filled discharge gap is known from German patent application DE 198 14 631 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,724. In this case, a vitreous-type electrode-activation mass is used that comprises a plurality of components, including, among others, a base component in the form of cesium tungstate (Cs2WO4).
Another gas-filled discharge gap is known from German patent application DE 197 01 816 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,355.